Love is stronger
by Beasty-Pirate
Summary: The Moors has dramatically changed without Maleficent, and Aurora is fighting hard to find her. Maleficent is convinced that True love wasn't right for her. But as she leaves the moors, she has a bad run in with an old "friend" who wants revenge for the death of the king and the "kidnapping" of Aurora. Only Aurora can save her... for a price
1. The Letter

_**Authors note: Hi guys! If you haven't read my bio, I really love Maleficent! I ship #Malora, but please If you have any improvements or suggestions please let me know! I'd really appreciate a review! 3 xx**_

* * *

There are times, when I feel so insecure about my own thoughts, the unpredictable thoughts, roaming freely and dangerously around in my head. And there are times when I am so convinced of the unseen path that lies ahead, clear only in my imagination. But today was different. Both sides of my head battled strongly against each other, and I was left feeling alone, even my thoughts provided no comfort anymore. Nothing was clear, a misty fog clouding my head, yet I knew there was a weak string of connections that made the tiniest bit of sense to me. I shrugged the feeling away from me; it was not good to start a day in such confusion.

* * *

Apart from the raging battle in my head, The first thing I noticed when I opened my heavy, sapphire eyes, was the bitter coldness. The Moors were not usually cold, and I shivered, holding my arms for desirable warmth. I let out a shaky breath, sending a small cloud rising into the painfully cold air. The atmosphere was like a beast now, sinking it's many sharp teeth into my arms, my ears and nose. My blond hair fell scruffily behind me in a tangled curtain that was the least of my worries at such time. My pale, simple blue dress had many stains and creases from the adventurous times and games I shared with the faes, but appearance was no longer my concern. I sat up stiffly, still unused to the trees that would suffice as my sleeping area. Shock. Concern. Horror. Admiration. These were the thoughts when I saw a thing, crispy layer of frost, unevenly carpeting the surfaces of the Moors with its unwelcome paleness. Every leaf was crystallized and each branch was coated with frost. My newly found home was now in a state no fae or human alike had ever seen it before. I crept from my perch, my foot slipping on the braches, falling the rest of the way to the ground. Pulling myself together, I overcame the shock, looking around. There was one thing that could make things worse... silence. And that.s what greeted me. Apart from the unsteady beating of my heart there was nothing. Nothing. Nothing. The Moors lost its magical feeling, replaced with the edgy atmosphere of fear. Then I remembered, Maleficent! My "Fairy Godmother" would never let this happen to the Moors. Maleficent... Maleficent, her name rang loud and clear echoing in my head. She had woke me from my eternal sleep, and I thought that would make things better... It turns out after she had crowned me, she became distant again. The awful barrier she had made separating herself from the rest of the world. My eyes boiled, stinging, as I refused to let the tears escape. What would crying do? I wanted Maleficent to let down her guard for a moment at least, to see the fun in life she was missing out on. I couldn't understand why she would keep her distance, even now when I know she was my only true friend, My protector, my Idol. Since the coronation, her eyes gained a hollow look that stabbed my heart to see. She became Vacant. Usually now, I would cry myself to sleep as the nights would pass, the nights I would say "goodnight" or " sleep well" and get no answer. I found I saw her less and less, I couldn't stop myself trying to find her, coax her into the truth of what was wrong. She would look at me blankly and state nothing was wrong, returning to her statue-like self. Nothing was wrong, she had said, but I knew better, I can tell.

* * *

I regained my stability, the frost settled under my feet, Maleficent had to stop the frost before it got worse, she was the only one who could. As I walked solemnly, I looked at my surroundings through teary eyes. The lake that had previously been occupied by the water fae's was now stationary. No life forms, no comfort. I had once sat beside Maleficent, watching in admiration as she molded tiny people from this lake water, dancing them around the water, just for my amusement. Oh what had happened? Where was she? The time dragged painfully slow. I crossed my arms over my chest fighting the cold the best I could, when I finally arrived at my Godmother's tree... My heart plummeted in sorrow... she wasn't there. The frost wasn't the only reason I wanted her back. I miss her, I miss her so much, and I wish I had cherished our time together even more than I had, now that I couldn't find her. I bent my neck backwards to stalk the sky for the sight of her, or her loving crow, Diaval. I was disappointed to kind the sky painted white, a plain shade of cold white. I was just about to leave when I saw a small letter, rolled up in a scroll, left balancing on a branch. The frost had gotten to it and it was cold in my hands. The writing was smudged a little, due to the moisture of the weather, but it was easy to decipher my name, written neatly on the front, clearly in Maleficent's handwriting.

**_Aurora,_**

**_It is funny I find, the measures one will go for love, and it is my deepest regret, I need to go to that measure. I will never regret waking you from your sleep, but Aurora, some things even love can't heal. There is always forgiveness in this world, but one never forgets. Every time I look into you're loving blue eyes, I see your father, and it crushes me. I can never truly change to be the person I was before, and I never want to hurt you with my misery. I tried to conceal myself for some time, but I could not escape your concern. I need to be alone for a while beastie, I'm so sorry._**

**_Don't worry about me... I'll be back... sometime, maybe._**

**_Love,_**

**_Maleficent_**. x

* * *

I re-read the letter five times after that, breathing shakily, my tears adding to the stains already on the paper. ... I'll be back... sometime, maybe. No! Her words were in my head and I fear they will never leave. Clutching the letter desperately, I do not feel my knees buck underneath me, landing in a broken, pile at the base of her tree, hitting my head of a rock, falling unwillingly into an unconscious sleep, the letter firmly in my frost coated hand.


	2. The Arrow

_**Authors note. This chapter is from the point of view of Maleficent, I will need to swap between Aurora and Maleficent point of view to progress with the story. I'm sorry if I called Diaval a crow in my last chapter. I know now he is a RAVEN. and with that, lets get on with the story! thanks xxx**_

* * *

Fear, Anger, Hurt. Fear, Anger, Hurt. Fear, Anger, Hurt. My feelings were skipping through these three common fazes that prodded my heart like a stick repeatedly . Fear. I was afraid. Truly, I was afraid of hurting Aurora, but I was afraid that I would mean nothing to the people of the Moors anymore, not since the sweet Aurora had captured the hearts of everyone she met, including my own. I was afraid of showing such incapability to them, especially Aurora. They couldn't see me feeling so insecure. My thoughts dragged to Anger. My Anger had ceased quite a bit, but there was still a spark hibernating in my soul. I was still angry with Stefan, even if he was dead now, I have still not forgiven him, and even though I have my precious, reliable wings back, I will not forget the trust that he had so willingly torn to shreds.

I was angry with Diaval, and angry with myself. I was more open with the loyal crow than I was to most people, but now I feel too exposed, letting him recognize each look that reflected in my eyes, he could read my like an open book were everybody else could read my title and that would be all.

* * *

After writing Aurora's note, I had told Diaval we were leaving right away. He had been confused I remember what he had said.

_"__I can see what's going on! I might just be a raven, but I can tell what those eyes mean. I notice how soft you talk to her, how you smile every time you call her beastie, how your eyes light up ever so slightly when she calls you fairy godmother._" I had replied with anger swelling inside of me.

_"__Shush would you!?"_ I ordered him, he shook his head stubbornly.

"_No,, you must know what you feel, you can't hide it, not from me. It's obvious she means something to you! You can not..." _

_"__I said shush!"_ I yelled angrily at him, turning to him as he was trailing behind me, whipping my hand at him. _"into a raven!"_ I scorn at him more harshly than I had intended. I dismissed him miserably, ignoring his protesting noises. _"Leave Me!"_ I ordered .I didn't want him bothering me, not then, but now I was starting to regret it.

I wish I hadn't snapped at him, even now a fair few hours later. The silence was as sharp as a sword, without my only comfort, it was horrible. I didn't know if I believed what he had said. I didn't know if I wanted to believe him. But I knew, he was most likely than not, right. I did know that I couldn't let myself be so vulnerable in front of Aurora. She was a grown girl now, capable to look after herself I'm sure. I am still convinced my absence was for the best. But I couldn't help it. The sweet unique tone to her voice, her blonde hair that would shine in a beautiful veil of gold when in the sunlight, her eyes that were the perfect shade of blue to match the river she loved, The-

"Stop it!" I found myself sternly ordering. "she was never yours to keep" I told myself convincingly. I forced myself to replay those words over and over. The voice that spoke those six words was not my own, but a cold snarl. Each solemn word vibrating in my head.

_She was never yours to keep_

_She was never yours to keep_

_SHE WAS NEVER YOURS TO KEEP!_

* * *

I gasped, clamping my pale hands over my ears to block out the unwanted voice of my head. I have never felt so alone before. I had nobody, no treants, no Diaval, No Aurora. I only had my wings. They were my only source of reliability, but they were little comfort when it came to depression. I took flight immediately, feeling the wind whip against my cheeks, my dark brown hair tangling a little around my horns. My wings were beating rythmetically through the air, taking me far across the lake above the soft, pearl white clouds. The wind was cool and soothing as my feathers rustled gently. The breeze, too, carried the same words that haunted my mind, whispering them over and over in my pointed ears. _She was never yours to keep_. I had to learn that it was the truth and I had to let her go. _She was never yours to keep_. She had a duty to do as queen, and I would only get in the way, lead her astray. No. That couldn't happen. I diverted my path, swooping down to fly over the plains of the meadow, and my eyes swept across the ground, unsure of what I was looking for. I didn't know what I wanted anymore, not a clue. I was roughly nine meters off the ground, inspecting the dandelions that scattered the grass, that brought only the slightest of peace to my unsettled heart. I was finally at the point were I dropped my guard, seeing as I was alone, only to receive an agonizing, brutal pain in my left wing just above from central. I screamed in excruciating pain staggering in flight, turning my head to see what was causing me so much pain. There, wedged in my wing was an arrow. My eyes blazed with tears as I staggered lower, flapping my wings, but they failed me, for the first time ever. I was nearing the ground, falling at an angle, before I crashed into the grass, as blood seeped into my feathers. I cried out in pain, tears streaming down my cheeks, reaching to pull out the arrow that had restricted the use of my wing. The arrow was loose and easy to slip out, but it was painful, tilting my head backwards gritting my teeth my eyes firmly shut. I held the arrow in with my hands it was long and narrow, the tail was perfectly streamline. I threw it away with such anger and fear, as tears of pain escaped, cascading down my cheeks. Such a minor injury wasn't supposed to cause so much agony. I felt the looming presence of another person behind me, which would undoubtedly be my attacker. I shuddered weakly, turning my head to try catch a glimpse of the person. The sunlight was shining directly behind them, and I squinted to see their features to no avail.

"D-Diaval" I croaked and my voice cracked, hoping so much the raven that I did not deserve was standing there. O f course not, I had changed him into a raven after our little, 'discussion'. Oh, how I wished I didn't tell him to go, I wouldn't be in this horrific mess otherwise. I shivered still only able to make out the dark outline of the human that was stood as still as a rock. I was holding my tears, now there was presence of another life form I refused to look vulnerable.

" No, I'm an old friend remember" the voice that came from the person startled me. I couldn't match a face to the sounds, but it was familiar. It was rather sweet yet with a hint of icy coldness, and a thick layer of sarcasm, and also, a large hint of success. I felt like I was a small insect trapped and stuck underneath a large magnifying glass. What was most shocking of all, The voice belonged to a woman.

* * *

I closed my eyes for a second. There in my head was a memory I needed a small scrap of my past.

_"__She will be loved my all who meet her," I had said with a smirk as I planned the curse on the innocent child. _

_"__That's a lovely gift" _she had jumped in, desperately, hoping that would be the end of my small speech.

My eyes were open in a flash. I recognized her voice. Leila, queen Leila. She made her was towards me, and I felt defenseless.

"You've taken two things from me witch. My husband, and now you've taken my daughter!" I closed my eyes with no strength, wishing to tell her plainly I wasn't a witch. Just as I had opened my mouth, I became to weak. Hearing Leila's murmurs of triumph. " I've always had a thing for poison arrows," and with that, everything went black.


End file.
